


Unbreakable

by SyrupLime



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: After 3x20, First Date, M/M, basically what i want to happen, boys being cute and gay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: The boys after 3x20





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad so please have this (also I'm throwing all the fics I put on tumblr here, so check those out if you want)

How was the rest of the party?

Cyrus’s grin was impossibly wide when he saw the text. The text from his boyfriend. 

Ok  
Andi dropped a pretty big bomb on us

You gonna be okay?

Cyrus smiles at TJ’s (Thelonius Jagger’s!) concern. 

Yeah

***

“Hey!”

Cyrus turned to see TJ jogging up to him. 

“Hey!”, he called back as the other boy came up beside him. It was two days after the party and the first time he was seeing TJ since then. 

“So I was wondering…”, TJ began. 

“Yeah?”, Cyrus urged. 

“You wanna go out with me Friday?”, TJ rushed out. Cyrus smiles fondly at the clearly nervous boy. Instead of answering, he held his hand out, and open invitation. TJ looked form the hand to him and grinned brightly as he slotted their hands together. 

They made their way to The Spoon hand-in-hand. 

***

TJ stood nervously on the porch of Cyrus’s—his boyfriend’s—mom’s house. They were already together but this was their first date and he couldn’t help worrying over every detail. His worries flew out his head when the door opened. 

“Hey”, the literal embodiment of the word beautiful said as he stepped out onto the porch. 

“Hey, hey, hi. You—Are you ready to go?”, TJ stuttered out, blushing furiously. Cyrus’s small smile grew wider. 

“Absolutely.”

TJ grinned brighter and slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s before leading him away from the house. They chatted softly as they walked. 

“So”, Cyrus eventually said, drawing it out. TJ already knew what he was going to ask. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, Underdog.”

“Yeah, ok, but like. You couldn’t give me a little hint?”

TJ continued to smile, refusing to budge. Not even Cyrus’s puppy dog eyes was going to get him to spill. Cyrus eventually started to guess and TJ was soon laughing heartily as the suggestions got wilder and wilder. They eventually came upon their destination. 

“What is the place?”, Cyrus asked as they got closer. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Trust me”, TJ said. “You’ll love it.”

The bell rang above the door as they walked in and the woman at the counter looked up. She gave a big smile when she saw who it was. 

“Well, if it ain’t our favorite patron”, she called. “And his friend.”

“Hey, Luce”, TJ called, walking up to the desk. “This is Cyrus. Cyrus this is Lucy, she runs the place.”

“Oh, so you’re Cyrus”, Lucy said grinning slyly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good things I hope”, Cyrus replied, chuckling. 

“I guess y’all are here for the dinosaur exhibit”, Lucy said pulling away to fish for something under the counter. 

Cyrus’s head snapped to TJ who hadn’t turned to face him but grinned at the face he saw from his peripheral. 

“Exhibit?”, Cyrus asked. 

“This is a museum hun”, Lucy replies chuckling. She drew out to passes and handed them to TJ who tried to pay but was quickly ushered away. 

“No need for that, Kippen. You two love birds just go ahead and enjoy yourselves.”

Both boys flushed at her words. 

“Thanks Luce.”

Lucy waved away TJ’s reply. TJ led down a one way hallway with an elevator at the end. Cyrus started to talk as they waited for it. 

“I can’t believe you knew about a museum that I didn’t”, Cyrus said. 

TJ shrugged, proud that he surprised him. “My dad and I are history buffs. He showed me this place. Been coming here since I was four.”

The elevator dinged open and Cyrus jumped as a soft ‘meow’ cane from below. On the floor of the elevator was an old tabby cat, reclining like she owned the place. 

“Hey Jane”, TJ said, stepping into the elevator. The cat gave another meow in acknowledgment as the two boys got on and the elevator started to slide upward. 

With the size of the front room, Cyrus didn’t know what he was expecting. But when the elevator stopped, it opens up into this large room filled with exhibits and plaques. Cyrus gaped in awe as TJ led the way, pointing out and explaining things they saw. TJ knee even more information then the plaques did and Cyrus reveled in the way his boyfriend showed him something he loved. 

Eventually, they made their way down a flight of steps that opened up into a basement level area. 

“This is where all the borrowed exhibits are”, TJ explained as the stepped onto the floor. 

The entire thing was one dinosaur exhibit, filled with bones and diagrams and models. Cyrus didn’t ware time, hurrying to an exhibit and rambling to TJ all about it. They spent about as much time there as they did everywhere else. 

Cyrus blinked hard at the sun when they finally stepped outside. They had exhausted every inch of the museum, but Cyrus was far from ready for this date to be over. 

“You hungry?”, TJ asked, not ready for the day to end either. Cyrus smiles and nodded eagerly, taking his hand again before pulling him in the direction of The Spoon. 

***

“Mom and Dad want Cyrus over for dinner.”

The crew had learned about Amber and TJ being siblings at the party. It had been a surprise and yet, strangely made sense. It was still weird to see them acting so familially, though. 

“Why?”, Andi asked. They were all eating at The Spoon, Buffy and Marty and TJ and Cyrus presses against each other along with Jonah and Andi. 

“Official meeting of the boyfriend”, Amber, TJ, and Jonah answered at the same time. 

“What?”, Buffy asked chuckling. 

“It’s a tradition at the Kippen house”, TJ explained. “They did it with Jonah when he and Amber started dating, and now they want to do it for me.”

“Should I be nervous?”, Cyrus asked, clearly starting to get nervous. 

“No.”

“Of course not.”

“Yes.”

TJ and Amber glared at Jonah.

“Jonah’s scared about all relationship things”, Amber said. “Our parents love you, Cy, you have nothing to worry about except my mom trying to get you to crochet with her.”

“I love to crochet”, Cyrus said cheerily.

“And that’s another reason why you’re perfect”, TJ responded. 

Amber rolled her eyes before asking, “So?”

“Oh, I’ll ask my parents, I should be fine sometime this weekend.”

“Cool”, Amber said. “I should get back to work. I’ll get you guys some more baby taters.”

The kids all waved goodbye and fell back into conversation. 

***

“Three inches!”, TJ’s dad called up as the boys made their way to TJ’s room. Cyrus flushed and TJ shook his head, shouting back an affirmative. 

They stepped into the room and TJ closed the door partway before bringing Cyrus close and kissing him. Cyrus was a little surprised but soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, that had been done a few weeks ago when Cyrus had gotten tired of waiting for TJ to kiss him and had just pulled him off the swing and into it. It had been quick and awkward but it was theirs in their place and they wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

“TJ”, Cyrus giggled as they broke apart. 

“Sorry”, TJ said with a huge grin. He didn’t look very apologetic. “I’ve just been wanting to do that all night.”

Cyrus shook his head and pecked him again before going and flopping onto his boyfriend’s bed. 

TJ had the comfiest bed in existence, with dozens of pillows and blankets covering every inch. TJ watched in amusement as Cyrus wrapped himself up into a burrito. 

“You’re only dating me for my bed, aren’t you?”, TJ joked, grabbing his computer and climbing in beside his boyfriend. 

“No”, Cyrus replied. “I’m in for the hoodies, too.”

TJ shook his head before setting up Netflix on his computer. He started some cheesy rom-com he knew Cyrus would like and snuggled up next to the brunette. 

As they watched, Cyrus snuck his hand out from the cocoon and TJ instantly took it. Ever since the party, they held hands whenever they could. They both knew being out and together would be hard during high school. But they were in it together. 

Unbreakable.


End file.
